Mount Gems Pictures Corporation
Mount Gems Pictures Corporation is a Yurkish production company owned by hokk tv and company that prior to February 2, 2015 was under direct control by Thevmedia and Grimun. They produce certain movies that they just happen to, but it's not often they change their logo, though they may have special ones. In December 2012, Grimun decided to sell the whole Mount Gems brand (this includes Mount Gems Television and Mount Gems Pictures Corporation, even defunct ones) to hokk tv because Mr. young tv used the 1965 color Mount Gems Productions logo and Hokk tv changed the logo of Mount Gems Television and the name to mount gems telivison. The Grimun-era finally ended on February 2, 2015 when Séni hino Lecauhitisniu and Nek ün Cei le left the company (while taking all Grimun-stuff with them) to tell hokk tv and the rest that "the brand is now permanently yours." and that "you are free to do whatever you want with this now.". Logo history 1940 - 1941 180px|center This logo was shortlived. Only used from January 27, 1940 to January 27, 1941. 1941 - 1965 180px|center The mountain was introduced on January 27, 1941 and has been there since then. 1965 - 1974 180px|center In January 1965, Mount Gems launched Mount Gems TV. This television company remain with its name until the relaunch of Mount Gems in the summer of 1965. By that time, Mount Gems TV would go as Mount Gems Television (it used Mount Gems Pictures Corporation's logo) The mountain was trapped into a circle. 1974 - 1978 180px|center At this point both companies got an owner. It is actually Mount+Television, but with a different name. 1978 - 1984 180px|center The last update with the mountain trapped inside a circle. The owner has changed name. File:Mount Gems (1974-1984).PNG|Variant used from December 1981 (although it has been mentioned to have been as early as 1974) to September 1984 1984 - 2002 180px|center For the first time since 1965, the mountain is now free, like it was between 1941 and 1965. Mount Gems Television did not change the logo until May 24, 1987. The television company was bought by Globe Television (now Thevmedia). This is also the first logo to get a print logo. You can see the print logo in the gallery below. File:Mount Gems Print Logo 1984.PNG|Simple print logo 2002 - October 17, 2012 180px|center The stars could not be seen when using a light-blue colour so Olkov Armiv made a new logo. The new logo has "MOUNT GEMS" moved from its original position like it was in 1981 and 1984. The stars are now yellow, and the owner has not changed name, their name is Mount+Television. File:Mount Gems Logo.PNG|Simple print logo October 17, 2012 - December 29, 2012 180px|center When Mount Gems Television updated its logo, Mount Gems Pictures Corporation did so too. Both companies were from that point owned by Grimun. Mount+Television'''was brought by Thevmedia. The print logo for 2012 has the new stars and the new font, but keeps the old mountain from 2002. In December 2012, Grimun sold the whole Mount Gems brand to Hokk tv. File:Mount Gems 2012 Print Logo.PNG|Simple print logo December 29, 2012 - 180px|center As a result of Hokk tv being the new owner, the logo was updated. It now appears in widescreen. This logo will be used as long as Hokk tv and the other Thevmedia rivals likes it. File:Mount Gems DEC2012 Print Logo.PNG|Simple print logo Notes * The name '''Mount Gems was made by putting the names "Para'mount'" and "Screen Gems" into the word Mount Gems. The "m" in mount was changed to M'' so the name would not be '''mount Gems'.